


Blue Sky, Grey Sky

by LlamaLlamaNewt



Series: Literary Composition/ Composicion Literaria [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Past, Experimental Style, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Past Violence, Short, Unreliable Narrator, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LlamaLlamaNewt/pseuds/LlamaLlamaNewt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A normal day suddenly takes a turn for the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Sky, Grey Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some of the works of Leopoldo Lugones and Horacio Quiroga. Written as an experimental story for my Literary Composition class. Originally written in Spanish.
> 
> I tried really hard to not make this a terribly depressing fanfiction... but if you're into Marvel... imagine it's Steve and Bucky. (TAKE THOSE FEELS.)

Blue sky, Grey sky

One moment, the sky was clear and blue, the sun bright and high in the sky. The sunbeams shone brightly through the glass buildings reaching high, and even higher still, mirrors reflecting the beauty of the day. There were people in the streets. Ignorant of their path, faces hidden in their phones; busy with texts, Facebook, and email, and not the path they walked. These people were missing out on the beauty of the day because of their busy lives.

They were robots working insatiably, high in their glass towers; memos, reports and emails taking up their time.

It was a beautiful day. It wasn’t too cold or too hot. I walked the streets, without work, without worries. The sun was warm on my face. I walked the streets without worries, nowhere in particular to be.

He walked to work, late after his lunch hour. He walked quickly, his blond hair mussed, his red tie disheveled. I watched him from the other side of the street, but he didn’t see me sitting there on my bench. He crossed the street towards me at the crosswalk. A woman walking against the flow of the foot traffic bumped him, sending his coffee flying. He was not mad, just resigned. His day was dark and grey while mine was bright and blue for the first time in a long time.

A shadow loomed high above the glass castles. A roaring filled the air, loud and cacophonous. It drowned out the noise of the busy streets, the noise of everyday lives. I blinked up into the sun’s light as it was blotted out. Glass rained down from the sky, pieces of metal crashing towards the earth.

Time slowed. I heard my heart beat, blood rushing through my veins. Air rushed through my lungs. Thoughts stopped in my brain. This had to be a dream.

Now… screaming. Time caught up with me. Running was useless. I watched the chaos around me, as whole city blocks were reduce to panic. Cars crashing, people falling, a peaceful day in a city turned into a fight for survival, an wild and savage place, darker than even that I had seen in years gone past, in deserts, forests, and cities far from here.

A normal day. A clear blue sky. The sun glinting through the glass of the skyscrapers. That had been the dream. I had not seen a blue sky in too long.

Smoke filled the air. My eyes burned. It hurt to breathe. The man looked at me, horror filled a face that not moments before had had such potential for beauty and happiness. Now, it was covered in dirt, and horrified.

His face blurred. The smoke must be thicker now. The man was speaking to me. I could not hear him. He sounded far away. The noise of the city was too much. The sound of breaking glass, creaking metal, and robots turned back into humans was too much.

These sights, smells, and sounds reminded me of a hot desert I had once thought I would never escape. I only felt cold now, so unlike the heat of the desert. The man’s hands were warm on my side. He kept talking to me. I did not hear what he was saying. I did not want to hear. I only wanted to see the blue sky. I tried to see the blue past the grey. Such a beautiful day wasted, ruined. My vision blurred.

The blond man looked sad, his blue eyes glistening from the smoke and dust. I wanted to speak, but found that I could not. He moved his shaking hand into my vision. It was the same colour has his tie.

I blinked. I felt ice settling over my limbs. I felt weak. I smiled at the man, happy he had noticed me. I hoped the next dream would be a better one. I closed my eyes, holding onto the memory of the sky in that man’s eyes. A blue, cloudless sky before the smoke and darkness blotted it out. 

 


End file.
